Tom Goodman-Hill
|birth_place=Enfield, London, England, UK |spouse = |children= 2 }} Tom Goodman-Hill (born 1968) is an English actor of radio, film, stage and television. Early life Born as Tom Hill in Enfield, and brought up near Newcastle upon Tyne, he qualified as a teacher before turning to acting. During his time in Newcastle, he regularly acted in amateur performances at the People's Theatre. He earned a BA in Drama and English with a teaching qualification from the University of Warwick, where he took an active role in student drama. He spent a year as a supply teacher in Coventry before moving to London to pursue a full-time acting career.Interview with Tom Goodman-Hill at Broadway.com Career Television Goodman-Hill is known for playing the Police Constable in Ideal. He appeared as Jeff in the Jonathan Creek episode "Miracle in Crooked Lane", an episode of Murder in Mind, Series 5 of BBC One's Hustle as Alfie Baron and the Reverend Golightly in Doctor Who episode "The Unicorn and the Wasp". He has had recurring parts in several comedies, including The Office as Ray, Broken News and The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. In 2007 he played Richard Helm in an episode of ITV's Lewis. In 2008, Goodman-Hill played John Lilburne in Channel 4's period drama, The Devil's Whore. Goodman-Hill can trace his father's family back to Lilburne's Uncle Joseph, through 16 generations."A Devil of a coincidence: The actor who is a direct descendant of the character he plays". Daily Mail, 15 November 2008. Retrieved on 1 February 2009. In 2011 he played "Neil Hunter" in drama Case Histories starring Jason Isaacs, and in 2011 in Spy. In 2013-2016, Goodman-Hill played Mr Roger Grove in the ITV1 series Mr Selfridge and Dr Mawsley in The Thirteenth Tale for the BBC. He has also appeared in episode 4 of season one of Call the Midwife and as Maurice Jones in a 2014 episode of ITV's Foyle's War entitled The Russian House. In 2015 he starred in Channel's 4 Humans. He has also narrated all current seasons of Ultimate Airport Dubai. In July 2016 Goodman-Hill played Assistant Commissioner Stone in the BBC's 3-part television adaptation of Joseph Conrad's 1907 novel The Secret Agent. Radio Goodman-Hill has played numerous roles in various BBC Radio 4 productions, including: Jesus in Witness: Five Plays from the Gospel of Luke; Anton in The House of Milton Jones, Another Case of Milton Jones and Thanks a Lot, Milton Jones!; Ron, the security guard, in Self-Storage; Archie in Hut 33; Claudius in I, Claudius; Martin in the episode "Newcastle" in the third series of Cabin Pressure, and Mason in My First Planet.Listing on RadioListings.com Theatre Goodman-Hill started his professional career in the theatre. He has since appeared in productions such as Pete and Dud: Come Again, as Peter Cook and The Cosmonaut's Last Message to the Woman He Once Loved in the Former Soviet Union as Eric. He received an Laurence Olivier Award nomination for the Best Performance in a Supporting Role in a Musical for his performance as Sir Lancelot (and other roles, mostly those played by John Cleese in the original film Monty Python and the Holy Grail), in the London production of Spamalot. In 2009, he played Andrew Fastow, the former real-life CFO of Enron in Lucy Prebble's ENRON at Chichester and the Royal Court Theatre. The production transferred to the Noël Coward Theatre in January 2010 and in the interim he replaced Mark Gatiss in Darker Shores at the Hampstead Theatre during December 2009.[http://www.guardian.co.uk/stage/2009/dec/08/michael-billington-darker-shores The Guardian article on Goodman-Hill] He is a patron of Scene & Heard. Personal life Goodman-Hill has two teenage children from his marriage to Kerry Bradley. After meeting during the 2010 National Theatre's production of Earthquakes in London, his wife is now actress Jessica Raine. The couple revealed in July 2015 that Goodman-Hill had divorced his first wife, and that he and Raine were engaged. He married Raine on 1 September 2015. References External links * Category:1968 births Category:Living people Category:People educated at the Royal Grammar School, Newcastle Category:Alumni of the University of Warwick Category:English male stage actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male film actors Category:English male radio actors Category:English male musical theatre actors Category:Date of birth missing (living people) Category:English teachers Category:People from Enfield (London borough) Category:Male actors from London Category:21st-century English male actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:Male actors from Newcastle upon Tyne